


Found

by BunnyFair



Series: Soundwave [7]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Ravage would fulfill his mission. Even after his death, Soundwave had planned on keeping Alice safe.
Series: Soundwave [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814683
Kudos: 9





	Found

Ravage walked forward, duffel bag strapped to his back. A rope was tied around his neck, the other end around Alice's waist. She slowly stumbled after him, weakened and half-starved.

He stole food for her whenever he could manage but had to keep a low profile and not leave a trail. Soundwave had given him enough knowledge to ensure her survival and a location to get to. So, he kept her moving, even when she wanted to stop and give up.

He kept walking, feeling her stumble and fall on the dirt road. He circled her, sliding under her arms and pushing her to stand. She simply made a weak noise in response, staying slumped over.

He pushed her up, seeing a large dwelling in the distance. She could physically make it, he was positive of that. He had been built with her care in mind and so he had several sensors inteded for humans. For her.

She slumped against him and sobbed softly, shaking her head slightly. "I can't. I can't."

He held her up, stretching his sensors out. When his sensors picked up on a cellular phone. He contacted it, forcing it to ring endlessly until a man picked up. He pieced together several of Alice's spoken words, "Help, outside, road, help."

He repeated the message and started moving forward, feeling her cling to him and her feet drag. She weakly looped her arms around his neck and he continued to the dwelling.

A man walked out quickly, phone in hand as Ravage replayed the message. He looked around and practically jumped down the wooden steps, walking swiftly down the road and towards Ravage.

Ravage felt Alice's arms give out and quickly lowered himself before she fell onto the ground. He slid the rope and bag off his back, standing over her and slowly spinning his plasma canon.

The man raised his hands, palms out, as he slowly walked towards them. "Hey, did you make that call? What the hell are you? And, who is she?"

Ravage nodded slightly and slowly stepped aside. Alice squinted up at the man, too tired to even cry. She mumbled softly, closing her eyes and slumping back against the dirt.

The man slowly knelt down, glancing between her and Ravage quickly. "She looks like she's on death's door buddy. Wait. You're one of those robots, aren't you?"

Ravage softly growled but nodded, cooling off his canon.

The man, Cade, looked closer at Ravage before shaking his head quickly. He looked down at Alice and slid his arms under her before standing. "I won't tell anyone if you keep me out of trouble, alright? And I expect a proper explination from her."

Ravage ducked his head through the short straps of the bag and walked beside Cade to the dwelling. Cade Yaeger, owner of Yaeger Robotics and failed inventor. He neither supported or was against Autobots, but Soundwave had deduced that this human would keep their human safe regardless.

So long as Alice was safe, Ravage was fulfilling his mission.


End file.
